Plot Bunnies
by PartyTime1235
Summary: Summary inside :


Plot Bunnies

**Ideas**

_Ok so the tittle makes this obvious, or it should anyways… this is going to be my 1__st__ YJ fic and I've got some ideas for it. What I'm going to do is give you the idea, a summary and about 200 words. Then, whichever one you guys pick, I'll start on first. So, sit back, grab some popcorn (or your favorite snack), and read some ideas and review (or PM) me which you like the most! By the end of the week, you should all know which I picked!_

* * *

**Idea Number One: **Vacation Please?

Summary: Since the kids all think that their mentors (and themselves) are exhausted from working over time; they manage to convince them all to bring them on a vacation. Where are they going? To a five bedroom, one bath home in the middle of Wisconsin. How will everyone cope? What kind of insanity will ensue from this…experience?

Passage: … The large, black, expensive looking car pulled onto the non-paved road and the dust was getting into the car. Dick sighed, turning down the music from his iPod. Turning to look at the rearview mirror, he saw that Alfred was smiling, but not a fake one. It was genuine and nothing like Bruce's. The teen could tell that his foster father wasn't amused with this idea at all. The only reason he was going was because Alfred convinced him last minute. Saying something about how it would help Dick with being social or something.

The Dark Knight groaned when he saw the other car that was here. "Barry…why him now?"

Kid Flash smiled and jumped off the deck, "Hey Robin's here!"

Flash looked out the open window at the expensive looking car. _Yep, that's definitely Bruce's car._ With a big grin, he poked his out and waved, "HEY THERE BUDDY!"

Alfred chuckled, unlocking the car doors. Dick ran out of the car and towards Wally while Bruce clenched his teeth. Wally smiled and started their secret handshake with Dick. The gymnast rushed though it quickly. "Hey dude, you wanna help me with bringing in my things?"

"Sure man, let's go."

* * *

**Idea Number Two: **Find Her, Keep Her

Summary: When a horrible accident separates a three year old girl from her parents, in comes the big bad knight to the rescue along with his team of sons. Will she accept her new 'family'? How will everyone else cope with the new side of Batman?

Passage: The Bat-mobile pulled up and Bruce slowly climbed out. He had a long night and really didn't want to go to work in eight hours. When he entered the main part of the of the cave, Alfred was already there with wraps in hand. "Evening, or should I say morning, Master Bruce." He just took a seat in front of the computer, partially ignoring his friend. "May I ask why you were out late? Young Master Damian was wondering where you were."

"I saved her Alfred…" he said, quickly typing into the computer. "I saved her, but no her parents. They were falling off the bridge and I rescued her from the water and brought her to the hospital. Both of the parents didn't make it."

The butler has heard this same song before, "And now you wish to bring her here?" he asked, setting the gauze down.

Bruce turned to Alfred, "How did you know?"

With a small smile, "Well, I've heard this before sir…and may I ask how old she is?"

"Three…" the billionaire said, "and I have not said it many times before!" the older man gave the middle aged one a look that said, 'Yeah-right!' "Well, it's the right thing to do. Do you think the boys will mind?"

* * *

**Idea Number Three: **Young Times

Summary: The YJ team has been turned into toddler and now their mentors have to watch them until they get can find a cure. Humor will happen, so will messes', stories and cuddles.

Passage: The older men sat in the family room of Wayne manor. Until they could figure this out, they decided the home would be large enough for them all to stay in and Bruce did have the money for it. They just set them all down for a nap so they could discuss what was going to happen now. It took a long while, but they all managed to go down.

"What now?" Flash popped the big question, "How are we going to do this?"

Martin Man hunter shrugged, "I am unsure, but we need to care for these children now."

They gave him all a look that said, 'NO DUH!' Superman was very uncomfortable sitting there. He still remembers what Bruce had told him about Superboy needing a father, now he really does. The now four year old boy couldn't do much independently anymore. He didn't know the first thing about kids and now they want to form a babysitting club? No thanks…

"Clark, you've been quiet." Ollie said, bringing him back.

The superhuman looked down, now wanting to answer really. "I'm, just thinking…don't worry about it."

The archer arched his eyebrows, but let it go. He knew that he'd have to watch both of his archers…sadly.


End file.
